


Back in Black

by chaosruby



Series: The Perfect Protégé [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Magic, Dark Mark, F/M, Harry Potter References, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort, Power Play, Rage, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Isabella is to accompany the Dark Lord to the annual Christmas party at the Malfoy manor. She didn't mean to get so inebriated.





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Just to add - the fics in this series are not written chronologically. With this in mind, each different story could have happened at any time between when they met and the future. I'm too lazy to try and date them all, so please just remind yourself that there is no direct order for how these events turn out. I'll leave it to your imagination!

Isabella wandered aimlessly through the Riddle house seeking any form of distraction to avoid the inevitable doom of boredom as it threatened to overcome her senses. Her lover, and her teacher, had refused her company for the morning which left her disheartened and incredibly bored. She had tried to seduce him into letting her stay with him in his study as he worked, but he point-blank refused her and forcefully shoved her out of the room with wandless magic. So now here she was, skulking around in the house's small library, trying to think of something fun to do.

Many hours passed as she waltzed around the manor with hopes that she could be of use to someone. A lot of the death eaters avoided her, knowing that they would be seriously punished by the Dark Lord if anything bad was to happen to his beloved pet. Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, was an incredible sight to behold. He was seriously sinister. In front of Voldemort he was a constant stuttering, staggering mess; but in front of Isabella, he was a suave gentleman full of blush-worthy compliments and sweet gestures. Such a contrast in his appearance led to her strong belief that he was a very good actor... too good of an actor for her liking. Despite her small suspicions of Lucius trying to double-cross such an influential man such as Voldemort, she enjoyed his company immensely and was excited to see him apparate into the room in front of her.

"Lucius!" She gushed, "It's so nice to see you, it's been so long!"

Isabella ran into his open arms, accepting his loving embrace. The blonde haired man kissed the top of her head sweetly, holding her close to him.

"How are you?" He questioned after letting her go. 

"I am very well, thank you," She smiled, "And you?"

"The same, my dear, I came to ask if you were coming to our annual Christmas party tonight? You didn't return your invite so Narcissa and I were unsure whether you received it or not, so-"

Lucius stopped speaking abruptly, his eyes averting from the gorgeous lady in front of him to the looming figure walking towards them. Isabella watched as the man in front of her seemed to tremble slightly and she turned around, coming face to face with the Dark Lord.

"It was to be a surprise, Lucius," Voldemort sneered, "She shall be accompanying me to the dance as my companion and my guard, should there be any trouble."

Isabella grinned, filled with delight. She turns back to the quivering Malfoy and announces that she'll be attending. With a curt nod at the Dark Lord, he apparated back to his home. 

"Tch," The dark man behind her muttered, as he spun Isabella around to face him gently, keeping his hands on her waist, "Your dress and accessories have been taken to your room, we leave in two hours - meet me back here at 7 o' clock."

With a small thank you, Isabella raced back to her room excitedly. Voldemort found it amusing as she dashed away, a tiny smile creeping onto his face as he watched her leave.

As she walked in she immediately saw three black boxes, with large silver bows tied around them, sitting on her bed. She squealed out of excitement, sitting cross-legged on the bed, opening each of them to see what was inside.

The first contained a full-length black evening gown with a split beginning at the top of her thigh. The back was very low cut, finishing near her lower back, whilst the sleeves reached all the way to her wrists. It was a very simple design but it fit beautifully, defining her curvy stature. The second box had a pair of simple tall heels - not that you could see them properly through the pooling black fabric by her feet. The final and third box had two smaller boxes inside it. There was a matching necklace and earring set, black crystals glittering up at her. Isabella gushed at their beauty.

The other small box, however, seemed to move. She stopped still to watch it and she was sure it jiggled atop the sheets. Nervously, she opened it slowly and watched as a silver snake slithered up her thumb onto her hand. She dropped the box to watch the small animal slide to her index finger, wrapping around it gently before becoming immobile. It had turned into a ring, it's crystal eyes staring straight at her. 

Isabella, delighted with her outfit, finished getting ready by wearing the laciest undergarments she could find. She completed the look with a light touch of make-up before making her way down the stairs gracefully. 

The Dark Lord was already waiting for her, watching her hold the draping material of the dress in her hand so she could safely descend down the stairs. Her eyes landed on him. He was no longer in his usual drab robes and was instead dressed in a plain black suit and tie. Together, they looked like a truly dark couple.

"You look very ravishing, my Lord." Isabella smirked, reaching over to straighten his tie.

His eyes raked over her body, then he smiled genuinely to her face.

"Looking as stunning as ever, my pet, how do you like my gifts?" He questioned, holding his arm out for her to take.

She linked her arm with his, gushing, "I love them so much, thank you for everything!"

He hummed in response before apparating them both to the entrance of the Malfoy Manor. 

Upon arrival, Wormtail welcomed them into the Malfoy's 'humble abode' and announced their arrival into the party room.

"The Dark Lord and his Lady have arrived."

The buzz of conversations came to an abrupt stop as the guests turned their heads in silence to acknowledge their master's entrance. The couple looked devilishly elegant as they stepped across the room to their usual destination, the young dark-haired woman hanging off of the aging snake-like man's arm. Everybody's eyes were on them. A small house elf had just finished preparing Voldemort's usual seat and she squeaked a small 'for you, my Lord' as they approached. 

Before Isabella had found her place in the Dark Lord's life, he had never attended any type of party - but now, he used the event to please both her and himself. He loved the way she managed to look even more bewitching when they went to parties together and he even loved it when she had fun. He could never be completely cold-hearted when it came to his Isabella (even if he sometimes wished that he could). 

He sat down and Isabella took her usual stance beside him, looking as stunning as usual. Her soft face could ease anyone's mood, especially when the death-eater's all came to pay their respects to their Lord. A stammering Lucius came over with his wife and son, thanking the two for coming and offering them some alcohol. Isabella took the two glasses of champagne happily from the blonde man's hands, offering one to the Dark Lord who took it begrudgingly. Then, the family left.

She sipped at her drink feverishly, trying not to finish it too quickly. Her eyes darted around the room, envious of the couples dancing in the empty space and the people mingling in the corners, laughing and kicking up a fuss. Voldemort noticed her mood darkening and gave in to her wishes, unable to stop the words spilling from his mouth.

"If you fetch me another drink, you can then go and enjoy yourself." He stated simply, looking up at her.

With a delighted grin, Isabella did just that. She practically ran over to the drinks table, getting a champagne for the Dark Lord and a fire-whiskey for herself. She was happily sipping at her drink as she returned to him, thrusting the drink into his hands before whirling her way into the mass of people and striking up a conversation with those that she knew. She could fit in anywhere.

"Would you care for a dance?"

Isabella turned to the side to find Draco Malfoy offering his hand to her. After five fire-whiskeys and three glasses of champagne, she definitely accepted his kind gesture. The two young adults placed their glasses down on the table before making their way to the dance floor, giggling to themselves. Their intoxicated states made them dance against the beat of the music, looking ridiculously out of place, which made it easy for Voldemort to spot them from across the room. His nostrils flared in anger, but he tried to compose himself quickly as he knew she was incredibly drunk.

Isabella and Draco glided across the floor, huge smiles on their faces. Their bodies edged closer, her arms finding their way around his neck and his on her waist. She breathed in deeply, smelling his icy cologne. They made conversation as they swirled around the dance floor to the song, laughing at each other if they missed a step. The song finished and Isabella said thank you and curtsied to him, lifting her dress in a fit of giggles. Draco, amused, bowed back and then retreated to ask another pretty brunette for a dance. He had definitely had plenty of liquid courage tonight.

Isabella happily twirled through the crowd, swaying gracefully to the music, as she returned to the Dark Lord. She failed to notice the tense atmosphere between them as she landed on his lap, a sweet smile on her face. A few people turned to look at her and Voldemort's close encounter - but with a deadly glare from his red eyes, they turned away immediately. 

He couldn't help himself. He was still fuming with anger but the sweet smell of her perfume filled his nostrils, calming him. He placed his hand on her knee, rubbing small circles on the bare skin that was showing through the slit of her dress. 

"You look very lovely tonight, my Lord..." She slurred, letting her fingers dance up and down his clothed chest.

"As do you." He replied.

She leaned close to his ear, whispering, "I'm sure you would look even lovelier in my bed."

She pulled away from him, laughing adorably to herself. The Dark Lord could feel his cock hardening as her hand crept down to his crotch, a mischievous look on her face. He shook his head and helped her to her feet then stalked off, ordering her to follow him. Without a goodbye, the two left the party and apparated back to the Riddle manor. He had taken them directly to his bedroom where he slammed her against the wall violently.

"You're mine." He growled, burying his face in her neck to nip at the sensitive skin until it bled. 

Small shrieks left her throat as his teeth pierced her skin, blood dripping down her pale neck. He used wand-less magic to take off both of their clothes, continuing to leave huge red hickeys on her neck and chest. Without warning, he slipped two fingers into her dripping sex making her moan uncontrollably. He used his other hand to keep her propped up against the wall, curling it around her neck tightly.

His jealousy mixed with his anger, creating a relentless monster, as he pumped his fingers rapidly into her core. Isabella could feel her legs weaken from the euphoric feeling and she let her knees buckle slightly, choking on Voldemort's strong grip around her neck. A deep snarl emitted from his throat as he pulled his sticky fingers from her body, slinging her to the bed by her neck. She gasped for breath as she heard his booming steps come closer to her. 

He forcefully put her in position, her face planted against the soft sheets. He spread her legs a small distance so that her pussy was in full view. He lined himself up, then slammed into her roughly. His thrusts went deep and were becoming quicker by the second, his hips causing a slapping sound as they hit the baby-soft skin of her bum. 

"You're mine, nobody else's!" He called out, edging closer to his orgasm.

"I'm y-yours!" Isabella screamed, feeling her walls clench around his throbbing member. 

This triggered him - he loved people belonging to him and only him, he loved to see them bend to his every whim (sometimes in a literal sense). He ejaculated inside of her, riding out his high by continuously slamming into her. He pulled out when he was finished, watching her twitch and squirm. He had only pleasured himself, leaving her full of sexual frustration as she wanted to cum. 

"Don't stop, please." She begged, waving her ass in the air desperately.

"No more for tonight, my pet. Your place is to please me, not the other way around." Voldemort murmured, catching his breath as he laid down on the bed and beckoned her over to him, "You embarrassed me today and this is your punishment."

With an ugly frown, Isabella obeyed and crawled over to lay next to him. His cold hands trailed down her body, making her shiver.

"I'm sure, however, we can make a deal..." He hummed, circling her clit gently with his index finger.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it ends! This has been in my drafts for days because I have been so stumped - maybe I'll add some more later on, or maybe I'll keep the suspense for your dirty little minds.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
